


I'll Be Surprisingly Good For You

by s6115



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Flirting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, i think you could call it flirting, please, please dont yell at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s6115/pseuds/s6115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bran wants to know if Jojen really thinks of him as a King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Surprisingly Good For You

“You say I am _your_ king, right?” 

He said this on occasion, just to get that look from Jojen. His eyes were like a deer’s even on the most normal of occasion, and he hardly ever smiled. To catch him by surprise extended his eyes practically past his face. And then, when Jojen thought Bran was in doubt, perhaps worrying on his future, those huge eyes would brighten like the stars on the darkest night, and those lips could curl. Yes, Jojen Reed might smile. For Bran. 

“We will be there for you, every step of the way.” The Reed Siblings would always promise him. If Bran Stark ever worried, that's what they said.

Sometimes they pretended to mock him, with ‘little noble lord,’ and ‘your most majestic honor’ and ‘your highest of grace.’ But he could feel his hackles rise when the boy with green sight called him such things. It didn't happen so often with his sister. But with the boy- oh how it happened. He tried to convince himself it was because he was used to being higher than a girl. But that simply wasn't it.

With the wolves hunting- guided by Meera, she seemed to know where every rabbit lay, and her catch was held by Hodor- Bran might sit closer than really proper to Jojen. Sometimes, he could see little dashes of wary thought flashing before Jojen’s eyes, those wide eyes glancing to the tiny amount of space between them. There were rare moments Bran would worry about this. But he always convinced himself it was his own imagination. 

“I am _your_ future king, right?”

Jojen would only nod. He pretended to contemplate a dream, perhaps fix up the fire higher, but he would always answer if Bran questioned him. By fire and ice, and so many other things, the Reed Siblings were sworn to Bran Stark. Bran wasn’t sure how he had managed to memorize the speech that he heard only once, but he did. One day, when a crown was actually on his head, and he had the North again, he might ask Jojen to repeat it for him. 

Bran reached out, his movement slow and he could almost see his hand shake, reflecting the nerves within him. Jojen had stopped moving, even his chest had frozen from his breath stilling. But soon enough, he reached the buttons at Jojen’s neck, the ones that hid all of his swan’s length of a collar, keeping the cape in place. “Does a king really get whatever he wants?”

Jojen reached up, gripping the cloth as it slid off. Clean, unlike the rest of him that Bran could see, pale as a lily petal, but bruised from night to night vision-ridden twisting’s. “For the weight of the world he bears, the responsibilities and powers he must deal with… I believe that’s what makes being a King worth it all.”

Bran shook his head, the corner of the cape closest to him in his hands.Bran shook his head, the corner of the cape closets to him in his hands. There were things he wanted to do to that neck. Kiss, suck, make those bruises his own. And he knew, if he dared, Jojen would let him. Jojen would let him, because it was by order of the king. “I don’t want to be a bad king.”

They traveled far just to find him. They did so much just to protect him. They were his. 

“Wanting things,” Jojen shook his head, and Bran couldn’t help but stare at the way his neck turned, the muscles there. Jojen must have seen, and he flushed. “Wanting things doesn’t make you bad. I know you will be a good king.”

“I will be good to you. And your sister.” 

“I know.” Jojen nodded. The way Jojen looked at him made any guilt that Bran once had fly away from him. “And you know it wouldn’t matter- we would still be here come morning.”


End file.
